fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Sapphire's Collection
Ruby, Emerald, and the others led Sapphire back to her cottage. Emerald was covering Sapphire's eyes, "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Sapphire asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Emerald said with a smile. When they were all the way in the cottage, Emerald uncovered Sapphire's eyes and pointed ahead. Sapphire gasped. There, standing in the middle of the cottage, was the statue of Prince Billy. "Oh, guys, you're the best!" Sapphire said happily as she gave them all a hug. She then went over to the statue and said "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" A smile appeared on her face and she giggled. "Why, Billy, run away with you?" she asked. Then she said "This is all so...so sudden!" She laughed and spun around in joy. She stopped and gasped when she saw Yen Sid in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Sapphire exclaimed in shock. The others hid quickly. Mushu, Bumblebee, and Jazz were a few feet behind Yen Sid. They had their heads down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable father and sorcerer!" Yen Sid said as he stepped out of the shadows. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Sapphire bit her lip and began to explain. "But, Daddy, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a mortal from drowning?" Yen Sid demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Sapphire said. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Sapphire, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Yen Sid shouted. "He would have died!" Sapphire said. "One less mortal to worry about!" Yen Sid cried. "You don't even know him!" Sapphire shouted angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Yen Sid shouted. That did it for Sapphire, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Sapphire gasped and covered her mouth. The others gasped as well. Yen Sid looked stunned. "No!" Yen Sid gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a mortal! You're an immortal!" he shouted. "I don't care!" Sapphire said. "So help me, Sapphire, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Yen Sid said menacingly. With that, he took out his scepter. Yen Sid's scepter glowed. Mushu, Jazz, Bumblebee, and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Sapphire's pleas, Yen Sid destroyed every artifact with his scepter. He then set his sights on the statue of Billy. He pointed his scepter at it. "DADDY, NO!" Sapphire shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Little Mermaid Spoofs